Truth-Seeking Ball
, |related jutsu=Six Paths Senjutsu, Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Yin–Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Asura Ōtsutsuki, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Hamura Ōtsutsuki, Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Ten-Tails, Toneri Ōtsutsuki~movie canon |debut manga=638 |debut anime=378 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 |movie debut=The Last: Naruto the Movie |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Truth-Seeking Balls are hand-sized orbs of black chakra that users can use to alter its shape to serve for a variety of purposes. Acquisition There are multiple ways to acquire the Truth-Seeking Balls: * Hamura and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki both possessed Truth-Seeking Balls when they fought their mother,Chapter 690 which they acquired through unspecified means. * Truth-Seeking Balls are automatically acquired upon becoming the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails. * Entering Six Paths Sage Mode grants the user Truth-Seeking Balls. * Entering the Tenseigan Chakra Mode grants the user Truth-Seeking Balls. Usage The number of Truth-Seeking Balls that are acquired varies from user to user. Acquisition method may determine the number, as both Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha gain ten orbs upon becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki; Obito initially has only two orbs, gaining the other eight once he gains control of the Ten-Tails' power. Naruto Uzumaki instead gains nine orbs,Chapter 674, page 1 and Toneri Ōtsutsuki is depicted with an inconsistent amount.The Last: Naruto the Movie When not being used, orbs generally float behind the user's back in a circular formation; Hagoromo's float beneath him while he's levitating, and Hamura's instead float behind him in a sigmoidal formation. The orbs are always on standby once created,Chapter 669, page 6 and users cannot create additional orbs after the initial acquisition number; thus, orbs that are lost for whatever reason cannot be replaced. Clones are not created with orbs of their own,Chapter 675, pages 10-11 though they are able to use the original's orbs.Chapter 686, pages 10-11 Truth-Seeking Balls are composed of all five basic natures,Chapter 689, page 5 in a way similar to yet surpassing kekkei genkai and kekkei tōta.Chapter 639, pages 7-8 If imbued with Yin–Yang Release, they can be used to neutralize ninjutsu and by extension become impervious to it; this negates the regenerative qualities of the Impure World Reincarnation, making it possible to kill or permanently damage those who have been reincarnated.Chapter 642 Only senjutsu has been shown to consistently counter Truth-Seeking Balls. If users are killed or their chakra otherwise disappears, the orbs will disintegrate in a manner similar to black receivers.Chapter 680, pages 10-11 Truth-Seeking Balls are extremely destructive, capable of turning targets to dust in a similar manner to Dust Release. The orbs are similar to Tailed Beast Balls,Fourth Databook, 309 and in fact can be used by Naruto Uzumaki to create his Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken.Chapter 676, page 13 When kept in their default sphere form, they can be used as high speed projectiles,Chapter 666, page 5 as explosives by making them rapidly expand,Chapter 640, pages 5-8 or to heal the user's injuries through physical contact.Chapter 643, page 3 Whatever their shape, users can only control them within 70 metres of their location, allowing opponents to combat them by transporting the orbs elsewhere.Chapter 669, pages 7, 14-15 Shape Transformation Truth-Seeking Balls can be controlled individually or combined together: in both cases, the power of can be used to shape the orbs into different forms, with the shape's effects determined by how its natures are combined. Most users are able to manipulate Truth-Seeking Balls without any special effort,Chapter 673, page 1 though Obito must pass the balls through holes that form in his hands in order to alter their form. Hiruzen Sarutobi theorizes that there is a time limit to how long the shape can be maintained, though this is never confirmed. With the power of Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Toneri can manifest nine Truth-Seeking Balls and infuses them with the chakra of his chakra cloak, giving balls a green glow, which he can use both offensively and defensively. They can be combined into a massive vortex to even a giant sword of gold which is powerful enough to cut the entire moon in half; and shoot them as projectiles. Toneri also demonstrated the ability to transform one of the balls into a golden cage after infusing it with his chakra. Gudōdama 1.png|Stretched around the user as a defense. Gudōdama 2.png|A weapon with adjustable length and thickness. Obito on defensive.png|The Sword of Nunoboko (left hand) and a shield (right hand). Obito generates Receiver.png|A chakra receiver. Obito stops Naruto and Sasuke.png|Used similar to chakra arms. Platform.png|Platform. Obito Second Transformation.png|Obito's shakujō. Madara Jinchuriki anime.png|Madara's shakujō. Six Paths Sage Mode.png| . Chakura no Juzu.png|Toneri's Truth-Seeking Ball infused with Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Trivia * The term comes from Mahāyāna Buddhism. The kanji 求 means to wish for, while the in Mahāyāna doctrine is to find the ultimate truth within one's own mind. * By taking Madara's Six Paths Chakra,Chapter 665 Obito is able to alter Black Zetsu's shape and use it as what is effectively a Truth-Seeking Ball.Chapter 666 * In Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Truth-Seeking Balls give off a purple glow. In his fight against Naruto and Sasuke, Obito also employs them in several ways, such as scythes, drills, spinning disks, and as hands with which to fire Tailed Beast Balls. * Kakashi mentioned Madara loses control of the Truth-Seeking Balls after they have traveled 70 metres from his location. Naruto, however, was able to threw them several hundred meters in the air in the form of Tailed-Beast Ball Rasenshuriken and was still able to retrieve them afterwards. References id:Bola Kebenaran sr:Тражење истините лопте